


A Helping Hand

by bonzai_bunny



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Bruce was absolutely gorgeous wrapped in rope and presented before Wally like a Christmas present and Wally enjoyed every second of it.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a redux of one of the kinktober prompts I did last year. Only with bonus fisting. This was entirely driven by my id so uh, enjoy.

“Wally,” Bruce groaned and tugged uselessly on his restraints. Wally looked up from where he was sucking Bruce off and let the other’s wet cock fall out of his mouth with a grin. Not for the first time, Wally drank in the image before him.

Bruce was naked and blindfolded, on his back, with looping strands of red rope around his body. Bruce had his hands tied together above his head and his ankles were tied to his thighs, so he couldn’t straighten out his legs--although they were tied together loosely enough that Bruce could rest his feet flat on the bed. The rest of the rope wound around his arms and chest--framing his pecs in a way that made Wally want to push his face into them. The rope was looped around the base of his cock, around his balls, with a knot placed squarely on his perineum, which would rub against him no matter how he moved.

Right now, there was a pink flush running up Bruce’s chest that settled in his cheeks. His lips were kiss-swollen, and his nipples were flush and bitten. In short, he looked gorgeous, and Wally leaned down to kiss his cockhead.

“Be patient, babe, we’ve barely started,” Wally said, sliding a gentle hand up and down Bruce’s cock. That wasn’t strictly true; Wally had been teasing him for about a half-hour now, but Bruce was only a little wet, and they weren’t nearly close to how far the scene could be pushed. Wally sympathized though; the blindfold and the extent of bondage was new, and Bruce was clearly overwhelmed, but in a good way.

“Wally,” Bruce hissed, which lost its effect when the Wally swallowed his cock down in one swift motion and Bruce let out a breathy moan.

“Fuck!” He groaned when Wally started sucking his cock in earnest. Bruce wasn’t the only one getting pleasure from this; Wally loved having Bruce’s dick in his mouth. It was big enough to make him gag a little and a solid, good weight in the back of his throat. He hummed, making Bruce cry out again, before pulling away with a wet slurp because he had better ideas for his mouth.

Wally grabbed two handfuls of Bruce’s ass and spread apart his cheeks, exposing his hole to the open air.

“You want me inside you, babe?” Wally asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before he leaned in and licked around Bruce’s rim. Bruce’s whole body tensed when Wally’s tongue made contact, but he slowly relaxed into Wally’s careful ministrations.

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” Wally murmured and kept licking, around and around, until Bruce was open enough that Wally could stick his tongue in the other’s hole. Bruce tugged against his restraints above Wally and yelled when Wally vibrated his tongue.

If they were having normal sex, Bruce would cover his mouth, with his arm or a pillow, to muffle his screams, but now there was nothing for Bruce to hide his cries with and it was the best thing Wally ever heard.

Wally kept up his tongue fucking and vibrating, until he noticed Bruce’s cock dripping a steady stream of precum and until Bruce’s hole was nice and wet, the way they both loved it. Bruce was panting loudly, his entire face and torso flushed, and he whined when Wally pulled away. Wally had to bite back his own groan, his cock throbbed so hard at the noise and at how good Bruce looked.

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” Wally grunted, and, unable to stop himself, he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking. The benefits of his super metabolism meant that he didn’t have to wait to fuck Bruce before he came, and he told Bruce just as much.

“I’m jacking off right now Bruce, that’s how good you look,” he said, unable to keep his eyes off Bruce’s spit slick hole.

“Wally,” Bruce groaned and tugged on his restraints.

“You’re so fucking pretty and I’m going to wreck you by the time we’re done here. I wanna fuck you so bad but I gotta make this last for you,” he babbled. He was getting closer, he could feel it deep in his gut. Bruce kept twitching and pulling against his bonds, but his legs stayed splayed open, his ass practically on a platter in front of Wally and it took a minute, but Wally came with a groan, all over Bruce’s pink hole.

Bruce was probably going to hate the mess later, but now his cock twitched hard against his abs and he clenched his asshole with a soft moan.

“Fuck me, Wally,” Bruce demanded, and it killed Wally to deny him, but they still weren’t nearly were they needed to be. Instead of answering, Wally poured some lube on his fingers and pressed one inside Bruce, who took it easily with a loud gasp. Wally quickly added the second one and rubbed them around the rim, just to watch Bruce’s abs clench and his thighs quiver.

It took a minute of stretching before Wally was sure Bruce could take the third and he pulled out all his fingers to add more lube before pushing in three. He was certain that, with as keyed up as Bruce was, the other could take Wally and didn’t need all three, but a perverse part of Wally wanted to see just how much he could take.

So, Wally kept stretching and Bruce keened when all three fingers vibrated against his prostate. It was like Bruce was electrocuted, how the pleasure shot through him and how he tensed and trembled. His cock was dark red and twitching against his abs, and his mouth was open in an endless moan when Wally kept his fingers there for a few seconds. He looked like he was liable to come at any moment, which was impressive because Wally didn’t think he had ever seen Bruce come from anal before.

Wally stopped vibrating his fingers but kept stretching and rubbing circular motions around Bruce’s prostate, while Bruce thrashed and panted above him.

Wally pulled his fingers out, curious, and lubed them up again, to push them back in with the addition of his pinky. Bruce stilled immediately at the difference and Wally asked,

“Is this okay?”

It took a moment, but Bruce licked his dry, cracked lips and nodded. “Yeah, go for it.”

Wally groaned, because four of his fingers were in Bruce’s ass and Bruce was  _ okay _ with it--and started stretching again. His fingers were audibly wet and made slick noises every time they pushed in and out of Bruce’s stretched hole. Wally had gotten hard again a long time ago and felt himself throb as he watched Bruce’s hole devour his fingers. This had been on Wally’s bucket list for a while but they hadn’t discussed the possibility for this scene specifically, so Wally was making sure he was extra careful with how he stretched the other.

Bruce’s breaths came shakily, and his abs tensed every time Wally brushed against his prostate. Sweat beaded down his forehead and chest and Wally wondered if Bruce would last long enough for him to get his thumb in him.

Wally vibrated all four fingers against Bruce’s rim and Bruce shouted,

“Wally, please, just do it!”

They had to have been going at it for an hour now, so Wally took pity on him and slowly, ever so carefully, pushed his thumb in so his hand sunk in past the last knuckle. Bruce trembled, was literally shaking, so Wally rubbed a lube slick hand up and down the other’s flank.

“Is this good? Can you handle more?”

“Yes,” Bruce hissed and groaned when Wally pushed his hand forward another inch. Wally waited for him to adjust before pushing in again, a pattern of pushing and waiting until Bruce had taken his hand up to the wrist.

“Holy shit, B,” Wally whispered, awed. The fact that they were doing this was miraculous in itself but seeing his full hand inside his boyfriend was awe inspiring on another level.

Bruce, for his part, looked like he had totally surrendered to the pleasure. His cock was nearly purple it was so engorged and dribbled precum every time it twitched, leaving a small pool on his belly. He whimpered with each twitch, like he would come as soon as Wally touched his cock. Wally knew for certain that he would come immediately when he fucked Bruce.

Now, it was time for the main event. Wally slowly curled his hand into a fist, pausing and waiting for Bruce to adjust with each movement. He rubbed Bruce's belly again and waited once his fist was complete.

“You ready, babe?”

“Do it,” Bruce whispered hoarsely.

Wally tugged his hand out, inch by inch, fascinated at how Bruce's hole tugged on it. Equally slowly, he pushed his hand back in and Bruce jolted with a groan. Encouraged, Wally did it again and again until they had a rhythm going and Wally was punch-fucking him.

(Wally had a small puddle of precum on the mattress beneath him, he was so turned on.)

For a moment, Wally stilled his hand when it was in deep and vibrated it and the effect was instantaneous. Bruce's entire body arched off the bed as he screamed, and Wally was so alarmed, he thought he had hurt the other. But Bruce moaned, head lolling back as his hips twitched upwards and Wally realized something:

“Did you just come?”

Bruce barely seemed cognizant of his surroundings beyond the pleasure he was feeling, but if he came, it was a dry orgasm, and Wally, ever the scientist, wondered if Bruce could do it again.

Wally vibrated his fist again, slowly ratcheting up the intensity, until Bruce was screaming. It took a minute, but Bruce tensed then shuddered and, even though his dick jerked, it was completely dry. Bruce panted, lax in his restraints, but he was still moving his hips like he was trying to get contact and Wally couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay babe?”

Bruce nodded, or at least made some semblance of a nod and Wally slowly straightened out his fist and pulled back. Bruce’s hole tugged on Wally’s hand at every motion, like it was trying to suck him back in, and Wally bit his lip. Wally watched Bruce’s gape widen and clench as Wally finally-- _ finally _ \--removed his whole hand. The noise Bruce made was positively devastated.

“I got you, baby, don’t worry,” Wally soothed as he lifted Bruce’s hips a few degrees to get the best angle to slide his cock in. The other was so wet and loose, he pushed in like it was nothing, like Bruce could probably take a second dick in him with no extra prep and, god, Wally was hard.

Wally took a moment, just to make sure he wouldn’t come on the spot and began fucking, quickly picking up speed. Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin and a squelching wet sound filled the air. Bruce was still hot and slick inside, even if he wasn’t as tight as the few times Wally could fuck him.

It only took a few minutes for Wally’s orgasm to slowly take over. Even masturbating earlier hadn’t calmed down the lust and arousal deep in his gut. He cried out when he came, and he squeezed Bruce’s hips as some futile anchor. He snapped his hips forward once, twice, and before he finally finished coming inside the other.

Wally wanted to do nothing more than collapse but Bruce’s cock was still hard and dark red so he wrapped his hand around it. It was a testament to how close along the edge Bruce had been riding the whole time because it took no more than five pumps before Bruce was coming all over himself. Wally kept stroking him through it as ropes of cum shot against Bruce’s belly with a speck even landing on his chin. That was certainly the most cum Wally had ever seen the man produce and the redhead squirmed as he felt a flicker of arousal awakening again.

Bruce immediately relaxed, like his muscles became jelly as soon as he stopped orgasming and he sighed as Wally sped off the ropes and cleaned him up as well as he could without a more thorough soaking. When Wally was done, he pulled off the blindfold and looked over for any signs of damage.

There were lines etched on his skin from the rope, but no rope burn, and a pair of bruises on Bruce’s hips (whoops). He wasn’t bleeding from their play, but he did jolt and pull away when Wally checked down there, so he was probably going to be sore for a while. Bruce’s pupils were huge, making his irises barely visible. He blinked drowsily and rolled half onto Wally as soon as the redhead lay down beside him.

“You good?” Wally asked. He enjoyed this kitten-soft version of Bruce where he was still deep in subspace and comfortable. Wally stroked the back of his head and Bruce shivered, but he nodded.

“Yeah,” he yawned.

“Do you want food and stuff now or later?” Wally asked as he continued to stroke. There was a moment of silence and then Wally heard soft snoring, which made him smile.

“Alright then,” Wally conceded, “we’ll do that later.”

 


End file.
